


Harry Potter One Shots

by Hismakay97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hismakay97/pseuds/Hismakay97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots from the Harry Potter fandom. Ill take requests as long as you tell me the paring the summary and anything else you want! Thank you for checking it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The constant buzz of noise and movement around the Burrow was long asleep as Hermione read quietly on the old worn sofa.The fire crackled merrily and she couldnt help but sigh in happiness.It was the winter holidays and she couldn't be more excited that she could spend the week with her two best friends.  
Well that's not the only reason. A pink blush slowely makes its way across her face as she thinks of the tall prankster just a floor away from her. She couldn't remember when she developed the crush for Fred it just sort of happened out of nowehere. Okay so maybe that wasn't true either. The moment she laid eyes on the handsome trickster she had fallen for him. Even so she knew nothing good would come from her feelings. Fred didn't even glance her way half of the time. Besides every one expected her to fall for the pig headed, ill mannered Ron. Sure she loved him but only as a sister can love her slob of a brother.  
As she was lost to her own thoughts she never realised the pair of deep brown eyes burning in her direction.  
"I reackon he likes you."

Hermione startled and her book fell from her lap. George Weasley was standing above her with a mischievous smile spread across his face. The frazzled witch blushed and started staring at the floor  
" Don't be ridiculous George, he only sees me as a sister we've talked about this and why are you even awake."  
The firey haired trouble maker rolled his eyes and have an exaggerated sigh  
" I hope to Merlin he wouldn't think about snagging his sister. But he sure as bloody hell thinks about shagging you." Completely ignoring Hermiones question.  
If at all possible the girls cheeks flush a bright crimson that almost matched the firey locks of the Weasley clan.  
As fast as her legs could move Hermione hoped off the couch and tried to get away from the teasing twin.  
Unfortunately Hermione Jean Granger was not known for her grace and she ran into a hard wall of warm muscle. Before she could fall two large hands grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer.  
" You should be more careful beautiful, we couldn't have someone as pretty as you get hurt now can we"  
Hermione froze and slowely looked up into the pair of eyes that had been taunting her for 3 years. Her entire body started tingling and she couldn't help but move a little closer  
" Sorry Fred I wasn't watching where I was walking " she started to pull away when she realized the oldest twin wouldn't let her move a fraction of an inch  
" Now wait a minute gorgeous I think you owe me something for running into me." The over embarrassed and slightly turned on witch looked up at him incredulously. " What do you want Fred? I already apologized- her rant was cut short with a pair of warm wet lips against her own. When they pulled apart all she could do was freeze in blissful awe.  
" Wow Gred you managed to make the know it all speechless. " Fred just gave his other half a cheeky smile and pulled the witch back to him,stealing her lips once more.  
Okay so maybe the holidays would be even better then she thought 

~Okay guys so here it is! My very first one shot! I'm so excited to see how this does! Don't forget to send in pairing requests! Peace love and cupcakes! ~


	2. Ron Weasley/Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the lonely people have all the answers

Ron stared at the clear night sky wondering how his life ended up like this. Fred was gone, killed at the last battle by a falling piece of castle that Rookwood caused. His mom was so broken hearted at her lost that she slowely slipped away leaving a family mourning for another member taken to soon.Hermoine ran off with none other than Draco Malfoy, the prat that had been tormenting him for years. (Not that he was any nicer to the ferret) Harry was so caught up being the Golden boy that he had no time for his once best friend. Ron felt so hopeless and alone his only friends gone.   
" Blibbering Humdinger's always follow people and give them unpleasant thoughts."   
Ron jumped and followed the voice to a very dreamy looking Luna. She had a small smile on her face and was playing with her beer butter cork earrings. Ron looked up at her with a curious look on his face. A year before he wouldn't have hesitated in making a joke about 'Looney Lovgood'. But he found himself believing her, that maybe some magical creature really was making him feel this way. " Well that would explain all my rotten moods lately, how do you get ride of them?" Surprised that he believed her instead of mocking her invisible creatures Luna smiled and sat down next to him.  
"I can make you a girl bracelet like my earrings, that works really well." The ginger boy smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. "I'd love a bracelet made by you." The two sat in a comfortable silence after that. Staring up at the dark stary sky. The cool night air blew threw their hair and made a pleasant noise. A sudden thought popped through Rons head and before he could stop himself he blurted out the question " Luna? Do you think there's a life after this one? A place for our loved ones to go?"  
Without a seconds hesitation the blonde nodded " well of course there is, that's where my mother is I see her all the time" Some odd feeling overcame the grieving boy, as though a weight had been lifted. " Yeah I guess that makes sense." Somehow their hands met on the floor, Luna's small dainty hand in top of Ron's large Quidditch roughed hands. Neither made any attempt to part there hands. Both content to seek comfort from the other. A shooting star chose that moment to streak across the sky leaving the two lonely souls mistified. Ron couldn't help but smile to himself. Maybe Luna was right after all. He thinks that maybe just maybe things would be okay after all.


	3. Be my Valentine?  (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really wants to make their first Valentine's day together special.

It was the night before Valentine's Day and Harry was in an abandoned classroom finishing up the last touches of Ginny's surprise. They had been together for a few months now and he was hoping tonight they could move their relationship to the next step.Taking a few steps back the Griffindor looked at his handy work with tremendous pride.  
  Beautiful pink,white and red rose petals were charmed to hover softly through the air, almost like beautiful floral snowflakes. The class room was stripped bare of its chalkboard and desks and instead was the home of a gorgeous cedar table and matching chairs. Three unlit candles rested on the table and an old record player sat snug in one of the rooms corners.   
Harry wanted to make tomorrow a day that youngest Weasley never forgot. With a satisfied smile the boy who loved warded the door against unwanted intruders. With one last look to make sure everything was perfect Harry left the room and headed to bed, hopefully he'd need all the energy he could get tomorrow.  
  (Ginny's POV)  
  Mornings were not the strong suit of the firey red head. Which is why, when feeling somwthin flutter against her face she growned and said a few choice words " Hermoine I swear to bloody hell if you're bugging me on a Saturday morning to study I'll-" her rant was cut short when a papermache Cupid fluttered down to her, a note attached. "Meet me down by the old charms classroom in an hour -Prongslet"   
A large smile graced the freckled face before she raced out of bed and into the bathroom. An hour to get ready! Did he think she was a magician!   
  As quickly as she could the young red head jumped into the shower, making sure to use the honey and lavender body washed that drove Harry crazy.   
Finishing her shower Ginny spelled herself dry and began brushing out her amber locks, letting them fall into beautiful waves. She wrapped herself in a towel (for modesty purposes) and went in search of the perfect outfit.  
   After what seemed like ages she settled on a beautiful black dress that fell just above her knees and hugged the new curves she's begun to develop. She macthed the dress with a pair of sleek black heels and some blood red lipstick. Casting a quick tempus charm she realized she had only minutes to make it to the classroom! She grabbed the small maroon box housing Harry's present and ran off to the night of her life  
  (Harry's POV)  
As the time started getting closer he was pretty sure he could feel his heart beating faster. He was dressed in muggle dress pants and a Gryffindor colored button down. His unruly hair laying neatly on his head ( Thank Merlin for Hermione Granger). The room was glowing dully and soft music was carressing the space. Harry thought it was perfect. Not even three minutes later the soft clicking of heels alerted him that his beautiful girlfriend would be arriving in mere seconds  
  " I think I'm going to puke" he muttered to himself. And before he could prepare himself the door opened.

 


	4. Authors Note!

I can't believe over a hundred people have read my stories! It's incredibly humbling and I'm super thankful! But i need story requests! I'll do any pairing with any age difference and etc! Just inbox/comment which you want and I'll try to produce something great! Thank you again! Don't forget to leave kudos and comment!


	5. Be my Valentine? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 200+ reads and 4 kutos! I can't be more thankful ! I haven't gotten any requests yet but we will get there! Please comment and leave any advice or critism! Thanks again.!

Harry's POV  
Harry was pretty sure he had died and this was some kind of afterlife. The red headed beauty that walked there that door couldn't possible be human.Ginny's cheeks were flushed from running and her chest was heaving lightly.   
"Godrick Gin you look stunning"   
The little nervous giggle that followed went straight to his groin. There was no way he'd survive tonight.   
Coming out of his stupor Harry gently lead his beautiful date to her seat smiling smugly as she took in the decorations for the very first time (apparently he wasn't the only one distracted tonight )  
" Harry this is absolutely beautiful you didnt have to do this so for me"  
The red head was so embarrassed that he did all of this just for her but at the same time couldn't help the butterflies that were taking her stomach by storm. Harry just flushed and a little corny smile plastered itself on his face.  
" I just thought I should spoil the girl who stole my heart since the first time I laid eyes on her" Both boy and girl erupted in silly laughter, their side's splitting" God Gin, that's the corniest thing i have ever said in my life. " The two started to calm down but the happiness in the room was all consuming. Harry smiled and summoned their meal (courtesy of Dobby). They had an amazing meal and were laughing and joking and Harry was positive this was the best night of his life  
Ginny's POV  
As dinner moved forward Ginny couldn't help but think about how much Harry had changed her life. Growing up she was just one of the boys. Perfering to wrestle with her brothers than sit and play with dolls. Harry never once tried to change her. Instead he embraced the fact that and gave her his old broom(which was in perfect condition and not very old at all) Ginny couldn't help but smile at the animated look on her boyfriends face as he talked about her up coming Qudditch match and how proud he was of her.   
Before she could continue to get lost in her thoughts Harry conjured a blind fold and stood up." I have another surprise for you but you have to trust me." Ginny was nervous but she trusted her wizard 100% and without a second thought she stepped towards him and closed her eyes. Harry gently wrapped the blind fold around her and lead them out of the room and down a corridor.   
It felt like hours before Ginny felt the cold night air surround her " Harry why are we outside?where are we going " instead of an answer all she got was a soft chuckle. After a few more minutes of walking Harry lead her to a spot and put his hands on her hips" Don't freak out Gin just trust me and take off your blind fold." Feeling a little nervous Ginny untied her blindfold and let it simply fall to the ground.   
When her eyes were used to the low light a gasp fell involuntarily from her lips. They were at the black lake, the moon was casting a beautiful glow on the water and you could hear the noises of the night creatures splashing in the water. A blanket was set on the ground and the sky was alight with stars" Harry this is absolutely perfect, I couldn't imagine a better night to spend with you" Harry gave a smirk and pulled her close to him, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Ginny couldn't help herself and let her hands tangle into his now messy hair. The strong Quidditich player she was currently snogging guided them into the blanket so they could continue in comfort. If Ginervera Weasley and Harry Potter made love under that stars that night it's no business of ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize there are a few differences between the two parts but I'm a new writer and I'm trying to get better as I go on! Thank you for all the reads and don't forget to comment ! Thanks again:)


	6. Drunken Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a little smut. Hopefully it was alright. Comment of I should do more smut or if I should just focus on fluff. Thank you for reading!

If you had asked anyone they would have been certain that Ronald Wesley and Hermione Granger would have gotten married and had lots of red headed wizard's and witches running around. It's funny how things don't always work out.  
Ronald Weasley had turned into a very boring lazy slob of a man after the war. Instead of finishing Hogwarts he took his war repartions and attempted to start his own Quidditich Store.   
When that eventually fell through he used his status as one part of the " Golden Trio" and had gotten a basic desk job sorting through old mail at the ministery . He had a horrid temper and would always belittle and screamhis intelligent wife.   
The two got married shortly after the war had ended and had been together in all the years since. However Hermione couldn't remember the last time her husband had been intiment with her or had even looked at her with something other than boredom.Looking back Hermione was pretty sure she only married him because she was high on the victory and was mistaking those feelings for love.   
Which is why, although extremely hurt she was not surprised when she came home to find her husband fucking some blonde tramp from the ministery.After throwing a very heavy vase at the cheating bastard the brightest witch of her age was finally done. She packed her things and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.   
After getting settled in her room and writing a letter to the ministery asking for divorce papers Hermione crumpled finally breaking down after years of holding it all in. The next morning had the broken down witch getting up and preparing herself some breakfast tea. Today she planned on trying to find a flat.   
As soon as the war had ended Hermione went back to Hogwarts to get her NEWTS. She had scored incredibly well and started going through training to be a healer. Now she was one of the best healers in all of Saint Mungos. So money really wasn't a probably got her (especially now that Ron wasn't going to steal from her.   
The witch got ready and took a deep breath, everything still hurt but Hermione Jean Granger was not weak. She left the Leaky Cauldron and began look around magical London and Muggle London. After searching all day with no luck the mentally exhausted Witch decided she was going to have a drink and relax for the night. What she didn't expect is to sit next to none other than Draco Malfoy.  
The Blonde man has changed after the war. He no longer had idiotic ideas about blood or how he was more superior than others. Draco also worked as a healer and the two spent a few cases working together and even ate lunch together on occasion. Infact(much to her embarrassment) Hermione had developed developed little bit of an attraction for the aristocrat. " Draco! I didnt expect to see you here, I figured you'd prefer something fancier" she teased lightly as she sat down at the bar and ordered one of Ogdens finest. " Hello Hermoine, I could assume I'm here for the same reasons as you, To get blasted and forget about my aweful luck." He threw back a shot of fire whiskey and ordered three more. Handing one to the stunned witch beside him.  
The two magical beings sat at the bar drinking and talking about their sorrows until both of them we positively wasted. " Hermione, I think your beautiful and I want to kiss you." The witch just giggled and grabbed his arm pulling him up the stairs and into her room. As soon as the door was shut her back was slammed against it and her mouth was claimed in a brushing kiss. Hermoines hands grabbed at his robes trying to rip them off his pale lean frame. They continued their hot and firey snog until they were both naked and grinding against eachother in the bed. Hermione stradled the blonde and began grinding her core against his cock. " Bloody hell Hermione stop teasing and let me fuck you." Without further prompting she slid his cock inside her and started fucking him as fast and as hard as she could. The two drunken adults finished after only minutes and passed out right after. Hermione woke up to a letter that said "Thanks for last night Granger I'll be seeing you soon I promise. P.S thanks for throwing up on me after we were done " Oh Godrick what happened lastnight?


	7. Unusual Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Draco/Luna fluffy smut

It had been a long and stressful day for Draco. He had just completed an 18 hour shift at St.Joseph's( a muggle children's hospital) and he was completely shot. He was more than excited to go home to his beautiful wife and child in a few minutes time.   
After the war Draco was cleared of all charges and was realeased into the world.however the wizarding world was not very quick to except him. Deciding he wanted a better life than the one he was currently living he moved to America to continue his schooling to become a healer of children. Not only had Dracos life changed drastically but so did his attitude. He no longer scorned those who weren't purebloods and he began to enjoy muggle culture.   
It was about three months after finishing schooling that Draco ran into his now wife. He was doing some shopping at the American version of Diagon Alley and wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, too distracted by the horrible memories of the hospital that day. While he wasn't paying attention he ran face first into someone, causing them both to tumble roughly to the ground. When he had come to his senses he realized that he had run into Looney Lovegood- Luna he corrected himself. After they both apologized Draco had suggested they grab some lunch at the local wizarding pub. Still to this day he doesn't understand why he asked her to lunch ( Luna says it's because the Wrackspurts had fled after the war making his brain less fuzzy) but he we very glad that he did.   
Shortly after their meeting the two began exchanging owls and geting together whenever they both had free time.Luna had taken over the Quibbler from her father and was actually quite good at what she does. It was 6 months after their"first date " that Draco asked her out once more and another 5 before he asked her to marry him. Three years later they became parents of Scorpios Xenophilius Malfoy. He was born with Steel Grey eyes and a shocking amount of Blonde hair. It was now 5 years since their chance meeting and neither could be happier.  
Malfoy was relieved when he pulled into the driveway and parked his muggle car. He took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. One final sign had him getting out and making his way into the arms of his loving family.  
" Luna Love, I'm home." He set the keys in the bowl and threw his work shoes in the laundry room. Thankfully he had taken a shower at work so he wasn't to concerned about changing at the moment.   
"Hello darling Darco, is everything all right you seem to have attracted some Nargles while you were away." His beautiful bride was coming down the stairs holding a squirming and giggling Scorpios. "Dah! Dah!Dah!" With two large strides he was across the room and had his family in his arms.He had Luna a sweet and passionate kiss and have Scorpios a Gentle but firm squeeze"Hello my handsome son, were you good for your mother while I was gone" the little boy giggled and climbded into his dad's arms.   
" Oh he was alright, I believe he has some new teeth coming in so tomorrow I'm going to brew a teething potion." Draco nodded and hugged his family a little closer. He just needed to be with them for a few seconds. After he felt a little better they ate lunch and put little Scorp for a nap. Once the house was settled Draco grabbed his witch and sat on the muggle sofa, pulling her in his lap.  
" Draco I ment what I said earlier? What's wrong? The Nargles are very viscous today. " She spoke softly and straddled him, putting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing the stress away. The exhausted doctor melted under her fingers and let his head fall back against the sofchance meeting and neither could be happier.  
Malfoy was relieved when he pulled into the driveway and parked his muggle car. He took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. One final sign had him getting out and making his way into the arms of his loving family.  
" Luna Love, I'm home." He set the keys in the bowl and threw his work shoes in the laundry room. Thankfully he had taken a shower at work so he wasn't to concerned about changing at the moment.   
"Hello darling Darco, is everything all right you seem to have attracted some Nargles while you were away." His beautiful bride was coming down the stairs holding a squirming and giggling Scorpios. "Dah! Dah!Dah!" With two large strides he was across the room and had his family in his arms.He had Luna a sweet and passionate kiss and have Scorpios a Gentle but firm squeeze"Hello my handsome son, were you good for your mother while I was gone" the little boy giggled and climbded into his dad's arms.   
" Oh he was alright, I believe he has some new teeth coming in so tomorrow I'm going to brew a teething potion." Draco nodded and hugged his family a little closer. He just needed to be with them for a few seconds. After he felt a little better they ate lunch and put little Scorp for a nap. Once the house was settled Draco grabbed his witch and sat on the muggle sofa, pulling her in his lap.  
" Draco I ment what I said earlier? What's wrong? The Nargles are very viscous today. " She spoke softly and straddled him, putting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing the stress away. The exhausted doctor melted under her fingers and let his head fall back against the sofa.   
"I just I don't understand muggles sometimes. Today a child died from a cold!a cold! Magic could have saved his life and yet I had to watch my patient die." Draco started getting choked up. Losing a patient is never easy, but losing one from something so simple was devastating. " My darling you did all you could, you are one of the best muggle doctor's in the Country. You can't let this child's death be in vane, you have to keep fighting." The former death eater knew she was right, even being a doctor for just under 5 years he was well beyond a regular skill level. He has saved children that never should have left that hospital. But he still felt like he had failed that child.   
Luna saw how badly the Nargles were affecting her husband and she had an idea how to fix it. She continued rubbing his shoulders and slowely started moving her hands downwards. She laid little tiny kisses down his side's and chest and smirked when she felt him start to breath heavy.   
The blonde witch unbuttoned his trousers and laid tiny wet kisses on his cock through his pants. "Oh Merlin Luna" Draco was a complete puddle of goo. Luna had removed his pants and had taken his swollen length in her mouth. Using her hands to make up for what didn't fit. Her husband let out a loud moan and tangled his fingers in her hair, tugging gently.  
His beautiful witch moaned around the length and increased the suction. She grabbed his balls and began squeezing and tugging on them. Draco couldn't stop himself as he came down her throat yelling his love and affection for her. She swallowed every drop and used to wand to cast a quick mouth cleansing spell before climbing onto his lap and pulling him in for a romantic kiss" You know I think the Nargles are all gone now, you seem alot happier" The two sat their I'm blissful silence before they heard the crying of their beautiful son. Draco groaned and started getting up " Don't think for one second I'm done with you Luna Malfoy. As soon as he's in bed for the night I'm going to shag you until you can't stand." Without looking back he went upstairs and craddled his beautiful creation, yeah things were going to be just fine. He had his unsual bride and his beautiful son. He could do anything.


	8. Age is but a number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I've had alot going on so here's a little Ginny/Sirius fluff to make up for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please don't forget to kudo and comment! I've been a bit discourage about this story but I love writing so I'm going to continue to do so!

Many would say that if anyone was ment to be together it was Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. What Many didn't know is that Ginny had been secretly in love with Harry's God father since see had laid eyes on him.  
Unlike his usual oblivious nature Harry had noticed the unnatural shy behavior and nervous giggles that the red head always displayed when Sirius was around. Thankfully he have had romatic feelings for the female Quidditich seeker and was overly eager to play matchmaker.   
Which would explain why Ginny was currently locked in a broom closet with a smirking and laughing Sirius" I will let you both out when you admit to liking eachother or just what eachother. I don't care which!." Ginny was pretty sure that her face matched her hair and she was ready to strangle the boy who meddles.  
"Potter! I'm going to strangle you I swear on-" Before she could finish cursing out her bestfriend she found her space invaded by a very tall and very handsome man. " Now Ginervera why are you so angry, do I smell,bad or something? " If at all possible her face flamed even brighter. She couldn't think straight his smell was clouding her senses and making her feel like jello.   
"No- I-you just -But he!" Sirius once again interrupted the girl but this time he uses his lips against her.He uses his body to push her against the closet wall and snogs her absolutely breathless. After the two were throughly snogged Sirius moved to her ear"How about we give my meddlesome God son a taste of his own medicine." Without waiting for her respond he starts pounding on the closet door and moaning loudly "Oh Ginny right there suck my knob." Catching on quick the red head starting making obscene noises and pounding along side the dark handsome wizard. When the closet door finally opened it revealed a very red faces Harry.   
The two loved birds watched as he took off down the hall and disapeared. With a peal of laughter the two begin kissing again. Maybe being medlesome was alright after all.


End file.
